


Hinata

by ImmaKookieMonster, pandaTapJR, stArchaeopteryx



Series: Hinata? More like "Hoenata" [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKookieMonster/pseuds/ImmaKookieMonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaTapJR/pseuds/pandaTapJR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stArchaeopteryx/pseuds/stArchaeopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, I am your father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata

Hinata, I am your father.


End file.
